the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrath
Tyrath is a dragon that features in Defenders of Earth. He was the first enemy of the dragon known as Firroth and eventually evolves into one of his closest allies alongside Kilarth. Appearance When he attacks Firroth for the first time, Tyrath is described as being magnificent: He is 60 meters tall, 100 meters long, has a wingspan of 185 meters long and weighs more than 30,000 tons with grey-brown skin. This is also just his statistics; his description in general is described in the same descriptive fashion as the other Dragons from Defenders of Earth; Narrow flaming eyes sit low within his skull which is long and scaled and gives him a vicious looking appearance. Several enormous horns sit atop his head, just above its short, warped ears and with them, several large fan-like skin and bone structures runs down the sides of each of its jaw lines. His nose is pointy and has two wide, pointy nostrils and there's a horn on his chin. A few large teeth poke out from the side of his mouth and reveal only a fraction of the terror hiding inside. A muscular neck runs down from his head and into a massive body. The top is covered in thick Islamic green scales and a row of thick armor plating runs down his spine. His bottom is covered in massive scales and is colored slightly darker than the rest of its body. To add to his massive physique, Tyrath's body is carried by six huge limbs which allow him to stand sturdy and tall. Each limb has 6 digits, each of which end in huge talons seemingly made of onyx. Horrendous wings grow starting from his shoulders and end at his hips. The wings are rounded, bone structures are clearly visible through the thin layer of skin and armor-like scales grow on top of the wing's primary bones. Despite his first tyrannical reputation, Tyrath's surprisingly elegant tail ends in a sharp tip and is covered in the same thick scales as its body. Personality In his first appearance, Tyrath has a very negative reputation as being a tyrannical monster that is a dark equivalent to Firroth and their first fight in King of the East is likened to that of a power struggle between the forces of democracy (Firroth) and dictatorship (Tyrath). However, like his original foe Firroth, the former Eastern Tyrant evolves into a far more heroic character helping Firroth to fight off threats such as Inhusrelun and Invincible. What is also known as Tyrath is that he operates with the element of surprise like a hunter, first appearing as a shadowy figure in the sky before finally appearing to confront Firroth. Powers and abilities Like other dragons with his physique, Tyrath is depicted as being very physically strong even in the air when he is shown kicking Firroth in the back and throws him out of the sky and into a heap on the floor. His spine is covered in armor plating and like many of Firroth's other enemies such as Inferlon and Eternula in particular, this is impervious to Firroth's fire. His claws are even more powerful and are likened to that of an Iguanadon or a Deinonychus and could easily rip an enemy open. While granted he is just as powerful and intelligent as other dragons with his physique such as Inhusrelun, Nelarth and Sarmeyzmal for instance, Tyrath is shown to be a lot more agile and in addition to these powers he has the basic dragon powers such as flight and the ability to stand on his hind legs. Tyrath's claws are not only powerful but so is his bite and his bite is likened to that of a Hyena or a vice since the jaws of a Hyena can easily crunch through bone; this is evidenced when he fights Firroth for the first time and bites him in the throat only for Firroth to manage to release his grip off his throat. Defenders of Earth King of the East: At first, Tyrath is only shown as a silhouette in the night sky after Mira Adamova destroys the Armed Forces by killing the last sergeant remaining and killing the sergeant who killed Firroth where he is first seen by Vixen Ivana Atanasova Manoleva however when another Vixen looks into the night sky, Tyrath is nowhere to be seen. The only thing that eventually reveals his presence is a long drawn out roar similar to Anguirus: He finally appears physically when he is spotted by the Vixens on the Burgas coast, at first the Vixens believe the flying dragon to be Firroth but Boyana refutes this and replies that Firroth is actually lying in a heap on the ground after being knocked out of the ground by him and when the dragon appears physically Boyana names him Tyrath. Tyrath's one time backstory is then revealed as he is described by Boyana as being "The Tyrant of the East" and should he rule Eastern Europe then it will turn back into an autocracy. The Vixens can soon only watch on as the two dragons prepare to fight. This story also marks the beginning of Firroth's heroic time because when he prepares to fight Tyrath, he tries to take off somewhere safer so the dragons can fight without many human casualties but when he does try to fly away, his enemy simply grabs hold of his tail and throws him over the back of his head back into the sea. Finally, Firroth hovers above the sea and tries to burn the dragon which proves futile thanks to Tyrath turning his back on his enemy exposing his armour plating. What happens now is a huge fight in which the dragons simply bite and claw at each other and thanks to his narrow body, FIrroth has the upper hand and gives Tyrath a taste of his own medicine by throwing him over his shoulder. But Tyrath is too quick and and Firroth is on the receiving end of a Hyena like grip on his neck from his opponent. Fortunately, the dragon manages to escape by kicking Tyrath in the stomach causing the dragon to be released from his grip. What follows is a huge dogfight in which Tyrath makes attempts to tear Firroth's throat out but Firroth gets there first and attempts to strangle his enemy in the air. But Firroth undergoes a sense of deja vu when he is thrown out of the air by his opponent and kills the tyrant by grabbing hold of his neck and throwing him over the back of his head where his body sinks to the bottom of the Black Sea. Nightmare's Hell: In Nighmare's Hell, it has been months since Tyrath first fought Firroth and this time, the latter is trying to make amends. But Tyrath is somewhat unconvinced and also believes that Firroth is conspiring against Venia to overthrow him as leader of the regiment. Firroth however denies this accusation, saying that traitors belong to an enemy force leading to this monologue: "Oh no. I may be the King of the East, Tyrath. But I am not someone like the thing that the humans call "Starscream"; such dragons that are like this "Starscream" belong to Nelarth. Nelarth himself was "Starscream" when this war was..." But Firroth is distracted mid sentence, and while Tyrath interrupts him by saying that the war with Nelarth's forces has never been over, he ends up oblivious to the fact that Firroth is taking no notice of him because he is distracted by the arrival of another figure into the Caucasus Mountains in the form of Julmunvu who eventually carries out a bumpy landing into the mountains. The pair learn from Julmunvu that a new threat is coming to Earth but at the same time, an old threat is coming to Earth: An alien dragon is coming to Earth, a fact that Firroth certainly handles with much more maturity than last time he fought an alien threat. As the dragons prepare to face this threat, Tyrath decides to fight the monster with the two dragons in an attempt to atone for the fight that he and Firroth once had in King of the East; and so, he joins Julmunvu with Firroth on the way to Hungary, the country that Julmunvu believes the alien dragon is heading for. Ultimately, Julmunvu is proved right and the dragons proceed to attack Inhusrelun who is the dragon that attacks Hungary and also puts Julmunvu out of action causing Tyrath to tend to her while Firroth deals with Inhusrelun. As Julmunvu recovers, Firroth tries to reason with Inhusrelun which scares her but Tyrath reassures her by telling the dragon and former assassin: "He's danced with death before when we once fought, Julmunvu." While this reassures her a little, the assassin still has doubts over whether Firroth knows what he's doing including asking the three to form a circle around Inhusrelun surrounding him as Firroth and him fight. During the fight, the combined might of the three dragons takes down the dragon after the dragon is hit from all sides across the face and Firroth finally grabs Inhusrelun and throws him into a fragile building. The dragons proceed to try to finish Inhusrelun off by breathing fire at him, but the dragon shakes it off before leaving Earth in disgust. Tyrath, on the other hand, joins Firroth and Julmunvu in leaving for the Caucasus Mountains. Invaders from Space: The Court of Nelarth: Firroth vs. Sarmeyzmal: See Also * Vlaasarak, Lion and a very close ally of Seslinian in The Mammal Wars alongside Kaulos the Siberian Tiger.. Unlike Tyrath however, Vlaasarak is heroic from the word go. * Kouleton, Wolf and the first enemy that Seslinian ever fought. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Monsters